En las distancias cortas
by Unaflor
Summary: Remus está haciendo con la distancia entre ellos lo mismo que hace con Grimmauld Place cuando se ríe. [Sirius/Remus] [Viñeta más bien tontuna]


Disclaimer: Sólo me gustaría que todo esto fuera mío para saber de qué voy a vivir por el resto de mi vida. Desgraciadamente no lo es, y ya va siendo hora de que me tome ese asunto en serio, pero eso no les interesa demasiado ¿verdad?  
(Siempre quise saber qué clase de persona lee los Disclaimers, además de Alikum. ¿Estás ahí, lector de disclaimers?)

* * *

En las distancias cortas

Grimmauld Place se desdibuja un poco desde los contornos hacia el centro cada vez que Remus se ríe de esa manera: echando la cabeza hacia atrás y enseñando los colmillos. A veces incluso se dobla un poco, como un papel, para sujetarse el estómago con una mano y dice _por favor, _como si Canuto pudiera hacer algo por detenerlo. No lo haría. Incluso si pudiera, no lo haría.

Remus Lupin no es de esas personas que todo el tiempo está riéndose. Ése es James, los hombros eternamente vibrantes y un ir y venir con el cuerpo entero, todo espasmos y risas que hacen reír a otros. Remus no, Remus se ríe bajito, Remus aprieta la boca y se traga la risa. Excepto cuando bebe demasiada cerveza de manteca, porque entonces hace eso de reírse con todo el cuerpo, y Sirius cree que es una maravilla, porque no es sólo que se ríe, es también que se cae de lado y frunce el ceño para decir algo como _por Merlín, todo se mueve _y también que _esto es culpa tuya, Sirius Black._

Normalmente, Peter se reiría por lo bajo y James le alcanzaría a regañadientes y por debajo de la mesa los diez galeones que seguramente habrían apostado, porque _El Prefecto Perfecto Remus Lupin no se embriaga_. _Antes que Prefecto, Lunático es un Merodeador, ¿sabes? Todos los Merodeadores se emborrachan de vez en cuando, _y eso lo diría tan convencido que James tendría que disimular sus dudas. Así sería cualquier otro día. Volverían al castillo cantando canciones muggles y se taparían las bocas unos a otros en los pasillos, pisándose las túnicas y haciéndose caer cada tres pasos y medio (los han contado). Hoy no. Hoy van sólo ellos dos, y Remus ha cerrado los ojos en cuanto ha dejado de reírse y se ha dejado caer un poco sobre su hombro, todo olor a Hidromiel y a cerveza de manteca en la boca, y también a canela y chocolate. Le hace cosquillas con el flequillo y a Sirius empieza a dolerle esa parte de su cuerpo donde Remus se ha vuelto un montón de claroscuros y susurros.

-¿Sabes? -le dice entonces. La música cae pesadamente sobre sus párpados entreabiertos y Sirius no puede verlo, pero imagina que Remus está mirándolo. -Esto no debería ser exactamente así.

-Venga, Lunático, ¿cuándo me has visto a mí emborrachándome sólo con cerveza de manteca? -responde, intentando ser gracioso. Cree que lo ha logrado, porque oye cómo el aire escapa de su boca y está seguro que lo ha hecho sonreír.

-No me refería a eso -replica tranquilamente y, como si se tratase de un esfuerzo descomunal, quita la cabeza de su hombro y se endereza para mirarlo a la cara. Es una de esas miradas que tienen muchos colores y se impulsan tanto hacia el exterior de los ojos que acaban metiéndose inmediatamente adentro de aquello que tienen delante. O eso es lo que Sirius siente, al menos: que lleva los ojos de Remus adentro, y que puede verlo todo. _Todo_. Por lo demás, Lunático lleva el cabello ligeramente revuelto y el flequillo torcido y eso, en cualquier otro momento, le causaría gracia.

-Lo sé.

Claro que lo sabe. ¿Cuándo se le ha pasado algo así a Sirius Black? No va a pensar en eso, en todas las veces que sí se le pasaron infinidad de cosas, que es la mayoría del tiempo. Pero ésto, ésto es distinto. Como si sus diálogos con Remus no fueran más que un único diálogo, uno interminable que siempre retoman allí donde lo dejaron la noche anterior, igual que los libros de texto, pero más interesante. Sabe lo que Remus quiere decir porque en algún momento ha dejado de necesitar al lenguaje como mediador. Simplemente lo sabe.

Remus lo mira tan serio, tan duro y entero que por un momento Sirius cree que tal vez no está tan ebrio como había supuesto, pero lo descarta en cuanto nota cómo Lunático empieza a deslizarse hacia un costado. Cuando empieza a reírse, Sirius se ríe con él, porque Remus Lupin borracho es una de las cosas más hilarantes que ha visto nunca, y no es que haya visto pocas cosas hilarantes en su vida. (Los calzones de Snape, para empezar).

-Hora de ir a la cama, ¿no te parece? -susurra. No es una pregunta, en realidad, y tampoco está esperando una respuesta. Lo sujeta por los hombros con un brazo y lo obliga a ponerse de pie. Cuando se endereza, Remus Lupin parece estar diluyéndose y Sirius siente cómo todo el peso del cuerpo de Lunático se concentra en dirección hacia el suelo y tiene que esforzarse más de lo que le gustaría para sacarlo de Las Tres Escobas y arrastrarlo por Hogsmeade, entre la nieve y el frío nocturno.

No hacen dos docenas de pasos y Remus ya tiene roja la nariz y se ha caído por lo menos dos veces a la nieve. Cuando se para la segunda vez, lo hace apoyando las palmas enteras de las manos sobre la superficie blanca del suelo y acaba con todos los guantes empapados y el cabello goteando, pegado a la frente y a las mejillas. Tirita y tiembla y dice _no tengo frío _una cantidad ridícula de veces, hasta que Sirius acaba perdiendo la paciencia y quitándose la bufanda para colocársela alrededor del cuello. Remus protesta un poco porque _deberías quitarme la ropa, no ponérmela, _y todo eso a Sirius le causa una gracia infinita, porque no es una de esas cosas que Remus Lupin diría, simplemente, y desea (realmente desea) que por la mañana Remus todavía recuerde eso que ha dicho. Cree que podría reírse toda la semana de ello.

-Así que quieres que te quite la ropa, ¿eh?

-No aquí -murmura Remus. Está tan enfadado que es ridículo. Frunce el ceño, se cruza de brazos y Sirius no entiende qué es lo que lo ha enojado, pero no puede evitar eso de reírse, hasta que nota que Lunático se ha ofendido _de verdad _y planea regresar al castillo trastabillando cada dos pasos sin su ayuda, y debe correr tras él porque simplemente no va a permitirlo. No sólo porque en ese estado Lupin podría acabar durmiendo con Dumbledore antes de encontrar la jodida Sala Común, también lo hace porque es lo que Remus ha hecho por él una cantidad infinita de veces. Como en aquella ocasión en la que discutieron con James porque el imbécil de Cornamenta estaba convencido de que Liverman era el mejor Buscador de la historia del Quidditch, cuando todo el mundo sabe perfectamente que eso no es verdad; y Remus acabó la noche sentado a su lado bajo uno de los ventanales de Honeyduckes, intentando convencerlo de volver a la Sala Común a dormir un rato. Eso es lo que Remus hace, devolverlo siempre a casa. Y Sirius tiene que regresarle el favor, por eso es que lo sigue, un poco corriendo detrás de él, hasta poder sujetarlo por un hombro.

- ¿Con quién crees tú que estás tratando, eh? Nadie le da la espalda a Sirius Black. Nunca.

Remus arquea una ceja y está apunto de voltearse y seguir andando cuando Sirius se lo impide. Aprieta con más fuerza sus hombros y lo besa, porque puede y porque le gusta que Lunático se enfade de vez en cuando. Remus abre la boca por detrás de su lengua así como se abren las puertas y todo es vertiginoso y violento entonces, con destellos blancos de la nieve, sobre la que van a parar en cuanto Remus pierde el equilibrio (otra vez). Se ríe. Por debajo de su cuerpo, Remus se ríe y tiembla y siguie riéndose, como si pudiera derretirlo todo sólo así, con ese sonido. Sirius lo deja porque tiene la esperanza de que así Grimmauld Place acabe convirtiéndose en una distopía.

Al final tiene que levantarlo de allí, porque se está mojando la espalda y los pantalones y sabe que Remus podrá perdonarle algún día el que lo haya embriagado, pero no le perdonará jamás el acabar en la enfermería por su culpa. Así que lo levanta y no lo deja caerse de nuevo hasta que llegan al baño de la habitación. James y Peter van a echarles la bronca del siglo por haberlos dejado afuera de esto, pero si Sirius Black está pensando en algo en ese momento, no es en ello.

Bajo sus manos, Remus es una pequeña bola de espasmos y agua descongelada cubriéndole el cabello y cayendo lentamente por el cuello. Cuando consigue quitarle la ropa, debe hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para recordar que no sería apropiado acabar de cualquier otra manera que no sea cada cual en la cama que le corresponde; pero ¿cuándo ha hecho Sirius Black aquello que es apropiado?  
Lo ha intentado. Incluso ha optado por dejarle puestos los pantalones y meterlo directamente en la ducha, pero de alguna manera todo acaba yéndose al quinto infierno cuando Lupin lo sujeta por el cuello de la túnica con ambas manos y lo atrae hacia su cuerpo frío bajo la lluvia tibia de la ducha y Sirius siente que sus zapatos y sus medias se inunda, que su pantalón está adhiriéndose a su cuerpo y que Remus está haciendo con la distancia entre ellos lo mismo que hace con Grimmauld Place cuando se ríe. Exactamente lo mismo. Y Sirius lo deja, por supuesto.


End file.
